


Echoes of Dawn

by AlhenaStarlight



Category: No Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Echoes, Mashup, Moon, Moonlight, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Vmon - Freeform, bts - Freeform, inspired by song lyrics, pink floyd - Freeform, poem, poem about the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlhenaStarlight/pseuds/AlhenaStarlight
Summary: This is just a poem made from a sort of mashup of two songs:- Echoes by Pink Floyd- 4 o'Clock by BTS Rap Monster and V





	Echoes of Dawn

Strangers passing in the streets  
By chance two separate glances meet  
And I am you and what I see is me  
I wrote a long letter to the moon one day  
It isn’t as bright as you, but I lit a small candle  
And no one sings me lullabies  
And no one makes me close my eyes  
So I throw the windows wide  
And call to you across the sky  
We are the children of the moon  
We draw breath from the cold dawn air  
We’re living and dying at the same time  
But right now it’s alright to open your eyes  
Under the moonlight I am picking up my scattered self  
Your singing voice  
That follows deep into the night  
Brings the scarlet morning  
Step by step  
The dawn passes  
And when the moon falls asleep  
The shadow that stayed with me disappears  
And through the window in the wall  
Come streaming in on sunlight wings  
A million bright ambassadors of morning  
And the world strips me naked


End file.
